1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic controller for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic controller mounted on a vehicle has a structure in which a board is housed inside a box-shaped frame having an opening, the electric connector is fixed in a state in which a connection port of the electric connector for electric connection to the board protrudes out of the frame, and the opening of the frame is closed with a cover.
In order to ensure sealing properties of the electronic controller, a technology to apply a sealant to a bonded surface on which the cover is bonded to the frame and the electric connector is proposed.
However, if the frame or the electric connector is bonded while an end face of the cover is exposed, a foreign matter is more likely to get between the cover and the frame or the electric connector to lift an edge of the cover, and the edge rises from the frame or the electric connector when the cover is deformed. Thus, there is a possibility that water infiltrates through a gap caused by the rise to corrode the board housed inside the frame.